


Sushi

by skyline



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've killed us," James moans, clutching Kendall's pillow to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breila_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breila_rose/gifts).



"You've killed us," James moans, clutching Kendall's pillow to his chest.  
  
"Don't be melodramatic," Kendall growls back, like that's even possible for James. Melodrama is where James lives.  
  
"I can feel the life seeping from my bones. This is all your fault."  
  
Kendall groans. It's not like he's exactly walking on sunshine either. His internal organs are staging a full on rebellion inside of him, and its pretty much the most unpleasant thing he's experienced since the time their peewee hockey coach had him do suicides for nearly three hours.  
  
That day ended in projectile vomit. Kendall has a feeling this day might too.  
  
Feebly he grits out, "I was trying to be nice."  
  
"By poisoning me?" James asks, aghast. All Kendall can see over the top of his pillow is the golden jungle cat hue of James's eyes and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He feels really, really bad. James is obviously even more miserable than Kendall feels, having trouble focusing for more than a few seconds at a time, doubled over from the pain.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose," Kendall retorts, crossing his arms over his own achy stomach. This is totally the last time he ever tries to be a good friend.  
  
"You made me uncooked fish!"  
  
"I made you sushi! You _like_ sushi!" Kendall protests. But okay, he is in the wrong here. How was he supposed to know that sushi grade tuna was the only kind of tuna he was supposed to use? The dude at the fish market said the kind Kendall bought would be fine, and Kendall didn't want to stand around questioning him. Not with all those googly-eyed sea creatures _staring_. He hugs his arms tighter to his ribs.  
  
The only thing James despises in the whole wide world more than harem pants is being sick. It makes him belligerent, and in this particular case, Kendall is the perfect scapegoat because their painful cases of food poisoning really are his fault.  
  
"I don't like _dying_ ," James wails, and ugh, Kendall hates fucking up this bad.  
  
There are times when he enjoys raising a little hell in James's picture perfect life, but this time all Kendall had wanted was to make him smile. James had come home last night beaming because he'd landed his first real full body modeling job. And Kendall just really likes it when James is all lit up like that. It makes him feel warm inside, and, well. He thought maybe if he planned a celebratory dinner of James's favorite spicy tuna rolls, hand made and everything, James might wear that gorgeous, happy grin of his a little longer.  
  
The plan backfired. Gloomily, Kendall says, "I'm sorry."  
  
James's eyes get really wide. He panics. " _You're_ apologizing? Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse? Wait, are you about to croak? Don't go into the light, Kendall!"  
  
Kendall rolls his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, doofus. We'll be fine. Eventually." He winces, because his kidneys feel vaguely like they are bleeding out. Maybe James isn't being completely melodramatic. A trip to the hospital could be in order.  "Just. I didn't mean to mess up your night. Next time I make a congratulations dinner, you're getting easy mac. Promise."  
  
James stares at him from behind the safe haven of the pillow, his mouth and nose still covered. Kendall is having a hard time reading his reaction. He shifts uncomfortably.  
  
James asks in the strangest voice, "Kendall?"  
  
Kendall nods, certain he's about to get a weak punch to the jaw. James probably _just_ realized the photo shoot is tomorrow morning and that there's _no way_ he's going to make it. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for impact.  
  
Only when James leans across the pillow bridge between them, it is to press his lips soft against Kendall's. His mouth is hothothot, the slightest touch of his tongue like a lick of fire.  
  
When James pulls back, only millimeters between them, he murmurs, "Thanks for dinner."  
  
Kendall stays stock still, stunned, breathing the air James exhales. He feels feverish. "You just- but- _What was that for_?"  
  
James shrugs, and he almost manages that smile, the one that got them into this mess to begin with. It makes Kendall melt inside.  
  
Then James says, "I figured I should try it once. You know. Before we die."  



End file.
